Season in the Sea
by le.clarius
Summary: Ya, ini senja pertama yang kita lewatkan bersama sejak aku kembali kemari. Kuharap kau pun tak akan berubah walau bagamanapun waktu berlalu. Oneshot Akakei. OOC. Sho-ai inside! RnR!


**SEASON IN THE SEA**

**By: Kitsu**

-

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 punya Inagaki-sensei dan Murata-sensei. Saya cuma punya… *sigh* gak punya apa-apa.

Warning: Sho-ai, OOC-ness, aneh, abal, gaje. Ya, anda tak salah baca. Sekali lagi, ini Sho-ai!

Apa ini Akakei pertama di fandom ini?

-

Suara ombak memenuhi pantai. Angin yang bercampur bau laut menyapu daratan yang menghampar luas sebelum lautan. Matahari sudah separuh tenggelam. Cahayanya yang kemerahan memberikan semburat warna yang berbeda pada air laut dari warna biru yang biasanya.

Kutatap dirimu yang berdiri tegak di sampingku. Entah mengapa aku selalu merasakan perasaan ini setiap aku bersamamu. Nyaman…

Wajahmu menatap tenang ke arah laut yang terhampar luas di depan. Tenang dan damai. Cercahan cahaya merah dari matahari jatuh mengenai wajahmu. Pipi-pipimu terwarnai oleh cercahan itu.

Aku mengalihkan mataku dari wajahmu dan kembali ke laut di depan kita. Terasa berbagai perasaan yang bergejolak dalam dadaku. Apa kita sudah berubah dari yang dulu? Apa waktu terlalu lama mengombang-ambingkan diri ini?

"Fuuh. Ada apa, Shun? Sepertinya ritmemu sedang kacau di senja yang merdu ini," katamu. Dengan tenang kau mendentingkan senar-senar yang mengalunkan nada-nada lembut. Ya, nada-nada itu… Aku selalu menikmati nada-nada indah dari gitarmu.

"Tidak," jawabku. Senyum tipis terulas di mulutku. "Tidak ada apa-apa…"

Kudengar helaan nafas darimu. Nada-nada semakin mengalun. Lembut membelai telingaku, membuatku hanyut dalam lagu cinta yang kau dendangkan setiap kita bertemu. Kau selalu tahu bagaimana menghapus kesedihan dalam diri ini.

Pelan-pelan terputar lagi memori itu. Saat-saat kita berpisah. Ya. Di pantai ini juga aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Saat itu semua terasa berat. Tetapi kau menguatkanku. Aku masih ingat sayup-sayup suaramu saat itu. Suara yang tak akan pernah bisa kulupakan, saat kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau kembali," kata-katamu saat itu.

Kusadari kau sudah berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu. Saat kualihkan mataku padamu, aku menemukan dirimu sudah duduk sejajar denganku, menatapku dengan pandangan itu. Kacamata hitam yang biasanya menutupi matamu, sudah pergi entah ke mana. Yang kulihat sekarang, dua bola mata yang menatap hangat ke dalam diri ini. Dan senyummu itu selalu berhasil membuatku merasa damai.

Pipiku terasa hangat. Jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kucoba mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah lain, mencoba menghindari tatapanmu. Tetapi usahaku sia-sia. Semakin aku berusaha mengalihkan diri ini, semakin tubuhku melawan pikiranku sendiri.

"Jangan. Jangan berubah," bisikmu di sela desis angin.

Aku membeku. Ya. Kita sudah memang lama tak bertemu. Dan sore ini, senja yang pertama kita lewatkan bersama sejak aku kembali kemari. Aku juga takut, jika dirimu yang dulu sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Dirimu yang selalu bisa membuatku merasakan kehangatan. Apa kau tahu perasaanku ini?

Entah sejak kapan. Aku merasakan tanganmu yang menyentuh punggungku. Perlahan dan nyaman. Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan.

"Kau tak tahu betapa rindunya aku padamu," desahmu pelan. "Aku… Sebenarnya aku takut kalau dirimu sudah pergi."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Tahukah kau, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Karena waktu selalu bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi orang yang sama sekali lain. Seperti berbagai musim yang selalu berganti mewarnai sudut-sudut kota oleh sang kala yang terus berputar. Tetapi aku tak ingin kita berubah. Aku ingin kita selalu seperti ini.

"Aku juga tak ingin kehilanganmu," balasku pelan.

"Tidak. Aku akan selalu di sini. Menjadi diriku," desahmu. Aku bisa merasakan senyumanmu.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat bagiku. Kurasakan sesuatu yang lain di bibirku menyentuh bibirku. Aku terperangah sesaat. Namun dengan segera aku menyadarinya. Aku mengembalikan sentuhan itu. Perlahan, namun pasti. Semakin dalam dan menghanyutkan. Aku tenggelam dalam sentuhan itu.

Dengan lembut, ciuman itu berakhir. Pipiku masih terasa hangat. Kau masih menatap ke dalam mataku. Aku bisa melihat perasaan yang kurasakan tercermin di matamu, dalam tatapan itu. Kau juga merasakan sesuatu yang sama denganku, bukan?

"Jangan berubah," katamu lagi. "Jangan pernah."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku juga ingin selalu seperti ini. Bersamamu. Itulah semua yang kuinginkan.

"Aishiteru…"

-

_Wakariaeta toki ureshikute ashi ga tsukunda_

_Karada ga oitsuku nagashi oetenakatta namida ga nagareteku_

_Nagai aida tojikomete kita sono bun, kara mo buatsui_

_Koko made yaburenaide kita_

_S__ugoku nakanatta…_

(Boku no basho ~evergreen~ - Aqua Timez)

((owari))

A/B (Author's Bacotan XP): O.O Waw… Sho-ai pertama saia. Waw… Aneh. Waw… Kenapa saia bikin beginian?! Waw… Saia sendiri benar-benar tidak menyangka. Waw… Padahal biasanya kan bikin het. Waw… Saia udah kebanyakan ngebacot waw.

Aneh, ya? OOC banget? Gaje? Abal? Saia pantas dihajar? Ditabokin? Dikeroyok rame-rame? Ditendang?

Saia tahu koq. Karena itu silakan klik yang ijo di bawah ini dan tinggalkan repiu setelah nada ini *beep*

-gK


End file.
